


A short story about Tohos fighting a ghost...

by KawaiiPickle



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Crack, Ghosts, Halloween, M/M, the ring - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiPickle/pseuds/KawaiiPickle
Summary: Yunho finds a cursed CD





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a total nonsense but I had a lot of fun writing it ^^   
>  So, obviously it's a kind of TVXQ / The Ring crack because, well, it's Halloween and they did a song for The Ring, so... XD   
>  Also part of one scene is shamelessly stolen from Scary Movie 2 because it's just too perfect for not to use it :P
> 
> This fic is also un-beta-ed, so pardon all my mistakes :'

It's all Yunho's fault. 

As always, as Changmin is fast and eager to remind him and everyone who is (not fast enough to run away) interested enough to listen. 

Yunho finds the CD in a small old studio where they are shooting some parts for their new PV. It's an old one-story wood building with one big lot and a few rooms surrounding it. Outside is not very interesting too, just a few trees, bushes and blank back walls of Tokyo suburbs. The studio is out of service for years, but because their new director has some crazy ideas about 'getting the real vintage feeling' they are freezing their butts off in this place one rainy afternoon. The set changes take forever in the small space so they do what they always do with these empty moments between shootings. 

Changmin hides in their van and stuffs his nose into his online games, and Yunho wanders around. 

There's not much place for him to wander around tough, so he busies himself with checking abandoned rooms and cabinets. He loves to root around like that, it makes him feel 8 again, like he's a kid on amazing adventure looking for hidden treasures. 

His manager finds him later in one of edit rooms.

' Weird place, right?' He asks wiggling his nose at dust covered desks and cupboards.There's no electricity in this part of the building, so the only light comes through one dirty window and Yunho's phone he uses as a flashlight.

' Yeah, it is.' Yunho admits. ' Do you know why is it abandoned? The location isn't that bad in the end.'

' Too old and cold, apparently. And...but don't tell Changmin, you know he hates that kind of stories, supposedly someone died here and after that no one wanted to work here anymore. Ghost stories, stuff like that...'

' Seriously!?' Yunho's eyes flash, his excitement rising. That's the kind of adventure he's been hoping for! ' Hyung, that's so cool!'

' If you say so.' His manager laughs, but then his walkie-talkie buzzes,calling him on set. ' Ok, I need to go. Don't get dirty, you know we don't have time for more changes.'

He leaves and Yunho comes back to rummaging around in the drawers. Now, knowing the backstory of this place he's more than eager to find...something. Anything, really.

And to his delight he actually finds a few old movie magazines, notebooks and even some actual scripts and after making sure with the production crew that it's ok for him to take them, he throws them on the back of their van. 

Changmin who is sitting there shoots him cold disapproving look that clearly says 'what is this garbage and why is this in my space' but Yunho bravely ignores it. 

They come home late at night and Yunho is so tired he almost trips over his own shoes, but he still remember to take his new 'treasures' with him and throw them on the top of other 'treasures' stocked on the mess that once was his desk. One day, he promises them and himself, one day I will check them and sort them out.

 

But their schedule gets pretty hectic after that day so Yunho almost forgets about his trove. 

Until the miracle happens and they get a full free weekend. No schedules at all, two full days for them only. The amount of free time is almost overwhelming for both of them and at first they are lost on what to actually do. But every extra free time for Changmin means an extra time for cleaning and this situation is no different. He gets into cleaning spree pretty quickly and Yunho hides in his room, leaving it only when it's necessary. The weather is not helping neither; it's cold and rainy outside, so he can't even go for a walk like he usually do. 

Meanwhile Changmin gets extra and decides to do the full living room rearrangement along with actually buying a new carpet. Yunho doesn't know what's wrong with the old one, but before he gets the courage to ask Changmin about it, his band mate buys a new one online. It's delivered the same day and Yunho is secretly impressed but also hides deeper into his room when the carpet fitters arrive with the order. This is Changmin's kind of fun. Not his.

He decides then that this is a perfect moment for him to go through all his treasures and clean his own room a little, before Changmin decides to do it too. He sits on his bed with all the books and papers from old studio house and starts to read them. Most of them are useless pieces of garbage like the way Changmin has called them, but there are also a few interesting magazines and a notebook with some scene drafts and Yunho decided to keep it for their future pv/vcr references. When he gets up to put it away, something falls out from the back of the notebook and rolls under his bed. 

Surprised he gets on his knees and picks up a blank old cd. The label on it is empty, but the bottom recording layer is scratched and cracked, almost looking like someone was very determined to make it unreadable. And nothing fires Yunho curiosity up as much as someone trying to hide something from him. Oh, he will check it! He hopes it's still readable after all and he hope's it's something good there. He must tell Changmin!

After making sure that there are no strangers around anymore, he goes looking for his partner. Surely he finds him quickly, half-sitting, half-lying on their couch, looking exhausted but pleased.

' What do you think?' He asks Yunho wiggling his toes over new carpet. 

Yunho looks down. If he could be honest he would say that he can't see no difference if he didn't know about the change, but he's 10 years of experience smart enough to not say that aloud. But the whole room is clean and shiny and smells of Changmin's fave detergents.

' It's great! ' He smiles. ' The living room looks amazing now!'

' I know, right?' Changmin smiles back, pleased. Then he sees the disc in Yunho's hand. ' What is it?'

' Oh!' Relieved by the change of the topic and excited to talk about his discovery, Yunho sits next to him. ' I've found it between the stuff I've got from this old studio, remember? It's damaged a little, but I'll try to play it. Maybe it's something fun?'

' Oh, ok, go ahead.' Changmin gets up at that and stretches his back.' I'll make us some food now, ok?'

He disappears in the kitchen and Yunho goes to their TV set. 

' Speaking of this old studio...' Changmin shouts from the kitchen. 'Manager-hyung called earlier today and said we will have to shoot these scenes again.'

' What?! Why?' Yunho shouts back.

' I don't know. He said the whole footage is gone and they don't know why. All the memory discs are damaged. We will have to shoot it again somewhere else.'

' Pain in the ass...' Yunho murmurs to himself and puts the CD into the player, grabs the remote and goes back on the couch.

The player whirrs and hums for a long moment, like it can't read the scratched cd and Yunho's enthusiasm drops. But then the tv screen flickers, the picture of static white noise appear for a second and then Yunho sees a white circle in a dark. The weird noise comes out of speakers and stunned Yunho feels the chill creeping up his back. The circle disappears, replaced by white noise again, then by red water and then a single chair in a empty white room.

' Changminnie...I think this is some student project kind of movie...' He shouts again, shifting on the couch away from the tv when the image turns into a women combing her hair. ' Or...or something...'

The movie jumps between different pictures and sceneries, some seemingly innocent – like some seashore or house, some weird like a finger pierced by a nail or woman falling off the cliff. Yunho watches it all with wide eyes, fascinated.

The film freezes on the last image : a small forest glade with a stone well in the middle. The screen flickers lightly, but nothing changes. Happy that this is the end Yunho grabs the remote and presses 'stop' but the player doesn't react. Annoyed he gets up to turn it off when the image flickers again and then he realizes there's something going on around the well. It's slow and small at first but then it's clear to see that someone if coming out from the well. Stunned Yunho stumbles back and sits on couch again.   
Now he can see it's a petit girl with long black hair covering her face. She's wearing long white dress and as she steps out of the well on the grass Yunho sees she's wet and barefoot. Her moves are stiff and jerky as she slowly come closer and closer to the place where camera was standing probably.

' Changminnie...' Yunho whispers, too scared now to shout, too uneasy yet to actually scream. Like hell he did not expect it to be such a creepy movie, to scare him so much. What the hell they were doing in that studio anyway?! ' Something is wrong here...'

The girl is now right in front of camera and it feels like she's standing right behind the tv screen, seeing Yunho, watching him from behind her black hair. 

Yunho is deeply impressed by the idea behind the movie and the artistic depth and the amount of work and imagination someone has used to create something so scary and so moving and he thinks maybe they should make a vcr in that kind...

...until he sees the water dripping out from the tv screen.

His brain goes offline for a second, he's too stunned to be scared now, trying to process what's going on? But the water is getting stronger, now it flows with three strong streams onto the wooden floor and further soaking into the carpet.

' Changmin...' Yunho squeals again, a little louder this time, panic swelling inside him. ' Changminnie, the tv is leaking...!'

Next words die in his throat because he must go insane, he must be losing his mind, because the girl from the movie is coming thought the tv screen, she's crawling into their room and now Yunho's thoughts are white noise.

This can't be happening!

The girl is now on the floor, lying face down in the puddle under the tv and Yunho can see her nail-free fingers scratching on the floor. He wants to scream, he wants to run away as far as it's possible, he wants to fall down on his knees and pray, but he's frozen on the spot and can't really move...

...but then...

...but then the girl is getting up and she's wet and and she's covered in this weird black slime and it's dripping down on the carpet and suddenly this is the only thing Yunho can focus on, can think about, because...  
... this is a new carpet. 

Oh...oh hello no!

This carpet is brand new and Changmin will be pissed as hell about the mess and...

' Changminnie!! This girl is ruining your carpet and it's all her fault! Don't you dare to yell at me, she's the one messing here!

He doesn't know how he managed to actually let out any noise, and he knows he sounds panicked and his voice gets this extra high note.  
But it actually lures Changmin out of the kitchen. He steps into the living room with a kitchen towel in one hand and a spatula in the other.

' What did you say?' He asks and then freezes on the spot at the sigh of wet girl. ' Hyung! Who is she?!'

' I have no idea, she came out from the tv just now.' 

Changmin's presence in the room brings Yunho back to his senses but also makes the whole scene more real. The memory of ghost stories from the old studio flashes in his head and his vision spins because it must be it, it must be the ghost and now they are both doomed!

' Don't be ridiculous!!' Changmin snarls annoyed and eyes the girl with cold gaze. ' Who are you? A stalker? You are a sasaeng, don't you!?'

' Changminnie, I don't think she's a ...' Yunho tries, but Changmin cuts him off.

' Shut up, Hyung! You are always too nice! Hey, you! Get out of here before I call the police!'

At this the girl turns her covered face at Changmin and lifting her arm slightly she wobbles unsteadily in his direction. She lets out a muted wail spitting black water and slurry all over her own dress and the floor around her.   
Changmin gets livid. And even more so when he sees the dirt her bare fet are leaving behind her.

' The mess!!' He roars waggling his kitchen towel at her. ' That's a brand new carpet!! You'll pay for this!!'

Yunho hides behind the sofa, not sure if he's more scared of Changmin now or the girl he's sure is not entirely a human. But Changmin being furious over the house mess is also not entirely human and for a second Yunho hopes the ghost girl is maybe easier to deal with in the end. 

'Changminnie, I think she's a ghost.' He squeals clutching the cushion. ' We must run away!'

' Yunho, stop this craziness!' It's what he hears back and he's ready to just go for it, to grab Changmin and just drag him out of here and run and run forever. But when he moves the girl wails again and some power holds him in place.

The girl is now almost right in front of Changmin, her both arms are stretched in front of her like she's trying to grab him by the neck. Changmin stumbles back with disgust on his face.

' Stay away from me!' He shouts and takes one more step back, but it's a mistake, because he trips over and falls down on his ass. Terrified he looks up on the girl who is now standing right above him and now he can see one of her eyes looking at him from between her hair and this eye is definitely not human.

Changmin screams and then Yunho screams too and the girl rises her hand again and all the lights in the house flicker and more water pours from the tv. 

' Changmin!!' Yunho's panicked scream is the last thing Changmin hears before with the last shot of strength he crawls back and grabs the first thing in his reach. He feels some trigger under his fingers, but before he can figure out what is it, the ghost roar, the lights go off, Yunho screams again so Changmin just lifts the thing and pulls.

...

The silence and darkness that falls after is filled with dead terror. None of them dares to move or to make a sound, not knowing what's going on. 

Until with a small electric buzz all lights are on again and they open their eyes.

 

The room is empty and ghost-free.

' Changmin!!' Yunho cries out and when he realizes the power holding him is gone, he jumps over the couch he runs to his partner to help him up. Changmin is pale and shaky, but he lets Yunho to drag him up and check for any injuries. ' Baby, are you ok?!'

' Yes, yes, I'm fine.' He rasps, looking around. ' What happened? Where is she?'

Now Yunho looks around too; that the water is still under the tv and black footprints are still visible on the carpet. The ghost is nowhere to be seen though and in the place where she was standing a minute ago there is a puddle of black goo. 

' She's gone...' He sighs. ' What did you do to her?!'

Changmin is still clutching the thing in his hand and now rises it up for both of them to see it.

' Windex, a cleaning spray...' Yunho reads. 

 

And gives up on life here and there. 

Changmin will never let him forget about this...


End file.
